1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hanger attachment for use with a knife holder, a pocket case of leather, a whistle band, or a rope swivel joint, for example.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For attachment of a knife holder to a trousers' belt, it is customary practice to insert the belt through a belt insertion slit defined in the back of the knife holder, thus allowing the knife holder to hang from the belt. Therefore, each time the knife holder is to be detached, it is necessary to remove the belt. Attachment and removal of the knife holder to and from the belt is quite cumbersome to accomplish.